


The Silent Game

by Calacious



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dominance, M/M, blowjob, running water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse wants to teach Michael how to play the silent game, except, they’re in the middle of a case. The client is in the other room. The only thing between them and an eighteen year old kid who’s looking for his younger sister is a thin door to the hotel bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/gifts).



Jesse presses a finger to Michael’s lips and hooks his thumb inside the lip of Michael’s jeans. 

“Shh,” he whispers, and Michael swallows, and nods. 

His eyes grow wide when Jesse smiles at him – sexy and feral as a stray cat – and then slips his hand down Michael’s pants, palming him.

They shouldn’t be doing this, not here, not now. They’re in the middle of a case. The client is in the other room. The only thing between them and an eighteen year old kid who’s looking for his younger sister is a thin door to the hotel bathroom. 

“We can’t do this here,” Michael hisses.

Jesse replaces his finger with his lips, and fumbles with the faucet, starting the water running. Problem is, Michael doesn’t think the sound of the water’s going to be loud enough to drown out the sound of him and Jesse. Neither of them is exactly quiet when they fuck. 

“Shh,” Jesse repeats, his lips acting as puppeteer to Michael’s, “let’s play the silent game.” He wraps his fingers around one of Michael’s balls, and twists.

Michael moans, and clutches at the edge of the cracked sink, his knees buckling. “Fuck.”

Jesse smiles, evilly, and twines the fingers of his other hand into Michael’s hair. 

“Quiet,” he insists with a slight tug, and then he proceeds to devour Michael’s mouth, even as he wraps the hand he’s got down Michael’s pants around Michael’s shaft and starts slowly jerking him off.

“Unh,” Michael moans into Jesse’s mouth. 

“I thought I told you to be quiet, Michael.” Jesse’s whisper is sinister, and it makes Michael hungry for more. 

Jesse bites Michael’s lip hard enough to draw blood, and the coppery taste floods his tongue, rolls down the back of his throat. He’s choking on Jesse’s tongue, his own blood, and Jesse’s hand is rubbing up and down along his shaft. He’s so hard that it hurts, and Jesse’s showing no signs of letting up. 

“Jess,” he moans, breaking Jesse’s command to be quiet for the fourth time, feeling a little thrill at what Jesse might do to punish him for it. 

Jesse doesn’t disappoint. He pulls on Michael’s hair hard enough to make his eyes water, and then he roughly bites Michael’s neck – his teeth on either side of Michael’s throat. It hurts. He knows that it’s going to leave a bruise, but he doesn’t care, because Jesse’s hand is still down his pants, making him hard as fuck, and he likes it when Jesse takes control. 

Jesse releases his hair, and Michael’s head springs forward, landing on Jesse’s shoulder. Michael’s breathing’s ragged, and he’s glad that Jesse thought to turn the water on, because it’s loud enough to mask the sound of him coming undone like this. 

“Jess,” Michael moans, and he doesn’t even care what else Jesse has in store for him, or how much it will hurt, just as long as Jesse doesn’t remove his hand from his dick.

“You’re not very good at the silent game, are you Michael?” Jesse’s mouth is right by his ear, or Michael wouldn’t have heard the man’s quietly spoken words. They’re so low that they don’t even constitute a whisper.

Jesse’s other hand is snaking its way down Michael’s back, inside his jeans, cupping his ass, squeezing and pinching, and Michael stumbles back, losing his hold on the edge of the sink. He wonders, idly, if the sink was cracked like this – two young lovers fucking in the bathroom. 

His shins hit the edge of the tub, and, were it not for Jesse’s intervention, they’d have both tumbled into the bathtub. There’s not much room to move around in, it’s tight, and Michael’s suddenly reminded of some of the less than ideal jail cells he’s been in over the years. The life of a spy is not as glamorous as filmmakers portray it. 

He quickly shakes those images from the forefront of his mind, and replaces them with images of Jesse – muscles slick with sweat as they flex under the weight of a high powered rifle; sprawled out naked on Michael’s bed, ready to fuck; smiling like he’s just won the lottery after they’ve finished a particularly grueling case for a client. 

“Sit,” Jesse commands in a quiet growl, even as he takes his hands off Michael, bracing them on the back of the shower wall.

Michael doesn’t think, he just complies, plopping down boneless, on the edge of the tub. When Jesse kneels down in front of him, he closes his eyes, and bites his bottom lip, hissing as his teeth find the same place where Jesse bit him. The salty tang of the blood makes his head reel, as does the sight of Jesse working the zipper of his jeans loose with his teeth, when he finally opens his eyes. 

Michael leans back, bracing himself against the inside of the tub – his arms straining with the effort of holding his upper body up, and he thinks that maybe the pain is part of what Jesse has in mind for him. He’s so hard right now that he can’t think straight, and he’s finding it hard to breathe. It’s dizzying, and Jesse’s eyes are latched onto his, and Michael doesn’t even know if he will last long enough for Jesse to free him from the constrictive denim. Jesse’s always complained about how tight his jeans are, and now he wishes that he’d worn the ones Jesse had given him for his birthday – loose and easy to shuck off. 

When Jesse finally succeeds in his patient endeavor, Michael’s amazed that he hasn’t come yet, because watching Jesse work his zipper loose with nothing but his teeth was sexy as all fuck. He obediently raises his hips, aiding Jesse’s efforts to free him from the cumbersome material. Michael contemplates the merits of leaving the spy business altogether and running off to a nudist colony with Jesse. No pesky clothing to get in between the two of them. 

“Fuck, Jess,” Michael whimpers, when Jesse dips his head and takes the tip of his dick in his mouth. 

Jesse fondles Michael’s balls with his left hand, making Michael squirm. He sucks the head of Michael’s dick and wraps his right hand around the shaft. Michael’s toes curl into the damp bath mat that their client had left on the floor after he’d showered, and his heart stutters in his chest. 

He’s sure that he’s going to die with Jesse’s lips wrapped around the head of his dick, sucking him dry like a fucking vampire, hand and fingers rubbing him raw. He gasps, and arches his head back when Jesse’s tongue does something that he’s certain is illegal in several different countries, America being just one of them. 

Michael’s eyes roll to the back of his head, as Jesse’s mouth and hands continue to work their magic on him. Michael’s arms buckle, and he struggles not to come so soon, but he can’t stop it because Jesse isn’t letting up. And, suddenly, it’s the fourth of July – complete with bright, colorful fireworks exploding, and a band playing the, “Star Spangled Banner,” with pride. 

“Fuck, Jess, fuck, uhn, guh…” Michael isn’t even aware that he’s saying any of this aloud until Jesse slams one of his hands over his mouth and then he’s coming, and Jesse’s swallowing, and Michael thinks that he’s going to spontaneously combust. 

And then it’s over and he’s completely spent. The sound of the water running in the sink sounds strangely loud to his ears, even though he’s panting and trying to get his ragged breathing under control. He sags into the tub, and he misses the warmth of Jesse’s mouth around his dick until the man presses it against his mouth, and he tastes himself on Jesse’s tongue – briny like the sea he’s always loved, and an odd tincture of something that could almost be strawberries.

A sudden knock on the door startles them, and Michael reluctantly lets Jesse pull him to his feet. Michael’s head is reeling, and he sways a little. Jesse smirks, and shakes his head, but he pulls Michael close for a quick kiss, and sneaks a hand around Michael to turn the water off.

Another round of knocking, this time a little more frantic, and then, “Hey, you two okay in there?” 

Michael shares a look with Jesse, wondering how the hell they’re going to explain the two of them being in the bathroom together for so long. 

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Jesse says, and he gestures for Michael to pull his jeans up. 

Michael curses beneath his breath and hastily pulls his jeans up. His heart’s hammering in his chest, and he feels all of twelve years old. 

“Relax,” Jesse says, “I’ve got this.” He smiles, and then unlocks the door, throwing it open.

“Took you two long enough,” the kid says, narrowing his eyes at them, and then he’s grinning at them, like he’s just gotten the punch line to a particularly funny joke. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he tries to peer around them so that he can see into the room. 

They edge their way past the eighteen year old. Michael refuses to meet the boy’s eyes, which are sparkling with delight. Jesse just laughs, and mutters, “I told you to be quiet.”

“Shut up,” Michael growls back.

“You know, running the water like that, kind of makes what you’re doing obvious,” the kid says. “Next time, maybe send me out to get some dinner, or…”

“Hey, kid, go grab us some dinner,” Jesse says, tossing the kid a wad of cash.

The kid catches the money and laughs, but he’s out the door in less than a minute, and Jesse’s hanging the, “Do not Disturb,” sign on the handle. He shuts the door and locks it, and then stalks over to Michael, like a panther. 

Michael’s dick twitches in response to Jesse’s actions; he runs a hand through his hair and groans, and he hopes that the kid goes across town to fetch their dinner. He’s got a feeling that Jesse has more than just a quick blowjob in mind for him this time around.


End file.
